


just old personal issues

by BluePumpkin



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Character Development, Friendship, Gen, Human colony stuff, I'm desperate to see how 13th feels about her past, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePumpkin/pseuds/BluePumpkin
Summary: A little adventure, where the Doctor finds herself rather disturbed about the amount of the stories she wants to tell her friends.Not like she has a choice.Not like her old friend makes it easier now.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> As the hiatus marches on, I found myself craving to see the new Doctor being angry, dramatic, broken, sentimental, lovable, guilty and all that stuff. What can I say, I love drama, I love supportive friends and character/relationship development. 
> 
> Here we go! Thirteenth Doctor and the Fam, a new adventure, old enemy, humans being...well, humans.
> 
> Also my apologies for any grammar mistakes - feel free to correct them in DM or comments as I'm still learning.

There's nothing but a void, Yaz confusedly thought. One moment she was standing on the firm ground of Cratoria, facing the Doctor who'd just told her to look more attentively and wait.

_Do you trust me?_

And then — snap! — she was in the middle of the nowhere. Literally. Happens every time, she thought, smirking inside her head. Well, in situations like that you don't have much choice of action — only to breathe and, as she was told, wait.

_"Dead silence will come to and rescue me..."_

Was that...Billy Talent? Seriously? Appearing out of nowhere for real, or was that just some kind of sick delusion caused by 0G around her?

The song went louder as if the source of it was closer, and

Oh.

_Now_ she sees.

'Never knew you were into those 00x bands', and that gaze of so many questions behind it met Doctor's sight as she approached closer on her antigrav motorbike. 'And what've you done — was I...was I teleported or some kind? Cause I get a bit of nausea like that, y'know' — Yaz did have many questions because everything that has happened in the past 5 minutes felt like one great nonsense.

'I'm into everything! Thought you'd like the song though. And no, of course, no — you weren't teleported or some kind of it. It's the planet who was. Wrong timing, long story, we really gotta go, the protection field won't stay for long.' — sometimes Yaz thinks this woman can never sort the nest of thoughts inside her head. Seriously, sometimes she sounds like she's speaking directly out of her brain.

'Seat yourself, we'll have a hell of the ride — old girl rematerialized herself a bit farther than I expected'.

Disappeared planet, personal air bubble in the outer space, Billy Talent song out of motorbike without the sight of gravity rules implemented...You'd never get used to it.

And that's what it all was about.

Traveling with Doctor always felt...unusual. It's like a vacation you take in the middle of the season without even knowing where you'll end up tomorrow. Only in this case you get bonus points of running, dodging a great danger, and, well, running (seriously, lot of that).

Ryan and Graham were waiting inside the TARDIS, which had her doors wide open for the motorbike to ride in. Two men stared at it like it was the most unbelievable thing that happened to them today. Sometimes time slash space travels make you feel as tired as you never were – mostly because of surprises.

'And, we're done. Thought I'll never reach Yaz once TARDIS had rematerialized. Phew, ten points to everyone!' exclaimed the Doctor cheerfully as she displaced a helmet from her head. Not that she needed one in the open space though.

'How come you made this bike spacey? Like, these things are supposed to have a ground under their wheels, aren't they?'

'Looks like a regular motorbike to me. Except it just flew in from the space', Ryan shrugged, adding more interest in his step grandpa's questions.

'Upgraded the old chap a bit when I was young and bored. Not a big deal, more of personal interest, actually.'

‘So, what do you mean under “the planet has been teleported away”? Is that the normal kind of thing that happens to planets?’ Yaz asked the Doctor, trying to change the subject as she saw the odd worry in her eyes.

‘It’s complicated! I double-checked the readings and coordinates before sending us to Cratoria – there wasn’t a single word in its’ history about disappearing. But I knew it has happened at some point, so I really had to put air protection around us and just wait until something happens. And it did! And I don’t even know why – why would anyone teleport a planet only a few parsecs away?’

That wasn’t that much of explanation though, the more interesting was the fact that Doctor _really_ played a trick using Yasmin’s trust. Is she always like that?

‘Right, we get it – something’s wrong. Aren’t we going to find out what’s it, are we?’ Ryan wasn’t sure if these words were necessary: of course when there’s a mystery there’s always the Doctor to solve it.

‘Course we are. Just let me put my bike back to the garage, don’t want it to stay in the console room as a monument’.

And that’s when it’s clicked inside Yaz’ head. Usually Doctor never bothers about stuff being chaotically placed in console room – it’s always them who remind her to tidy the place up a bit. What was so special this time? After the time she’s spent traveling with the Doctor she thought that her curiosity can be awarded with some answers.

‘A garage? Can’t believe you have one – I’ve got to see this! You don’t mind?’

And Doctor wasn’t. At the moment she was strangled by the memories of her younger self, using this bike to save one very special person – for the third time. She nodded and headed into the labyrinth of TARDIS corridors, followed by Yasmin.

‘Um, hey. You seem upset a bit – is there something I said wrong? Because you look quite off, if you ask me.’

The Doctor stopped. Her hands on the steering wheel, head turned to Yaz and eyes focused on her. She clearly wasn’t expecting questions about her emotional state – it’s not like someone asks her that often. Lights in the corridor were flicking curiously as if the TARDIS herself wanted the Doctor to answer.

_Oh, brilliant._

‘Why would you say something wrong? You barely said anything. I’m fine, it’s just…thoughts, you know. They float around and I’m too busy to be distracted by them – they’re so annoying!’

Sometimes she acts like a child or even a moody teenager trying to play naïve. Sometimes everyone believes her play but now is not that moment.

‘You look disturbed, and you – you never cared so much about things remaining in the console room. To me, it looks like this bike means something to you and you just don’t want it to be around.’

‘Why’d you assume that?’

‘Police skills, all that stuff’.

‘Well-‘ her voice softened as she was about to spill everything out. That’s new – she’s never been this way sentimental, not in this lifetime. But everything happens for the first time, right? ‘well, actually, yes, it means something. Reminds me of one good day and someone who’s not there – used this antigrav beast to save her. Climbed the whole Shard on it just to kick some arse! That version of me was really desperate, I can tell.’

‘You mean, you – you actually had a ride up the Shard? In London? My God, I love the story! What was her name?’

The dialogue went dead as fast as it was brought to life.

‘Clara’.

‘Well, where’s she now? Did you save her?’

‘Yes. And no, but mostly yes. It’s complicated.’

The lights went dim for a second and then turned to the default mode. The air was filled with confusion, awkwardness and a tiny bit of guilt that Yaz’s found in the way the Doctor rushed ahead through the corridor, turning right. She quickly followed Time Lady, wondering if she brought up too much from her.

***

Getting all emotional is not helping at all. So she just put it all into her distant memory box and pushed it away – just like she always did in every lifetime. If the Doctor was too focused on drama and sentiments, there wouldn’t be this much planets saved. The Universe calls, and there’s no time for past to be brought up. Not now. Not when she has those brilliant people around.

The Fam was like a statement on who she was in this incarnation. Brave, friendly, open, free – these three people made her life brighter and world-saving stuff a lot easier. For once she finally felt like she can press the reboot button and start her life all over again: without war trauma, family issues or being faced to her God complex. The past really needed to be left behind.

But not every wish comes true. Of course, she knew that the people who trusted her their lives want to know her better. There’s nothing wrong with that – friends are meant to be sincere and open. But she just couldn’t. What if they’ll find out about the way she lost someone? Is there a possibility that their trust will get cracks because of it? The Doctor’s too afraid to be alone again, so she keeps telling herself,

‘nah, it’s just…old personal issues’.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit more of action this time. I'm trying to figure out an interesting plot at least!

A soft thud let them know they landed.

‘Where are we? Cratoria?’ Ryan asked.

‘Better. I tracked the trace of the phobic energy of the Cratoria and found the source! Come on, let’s see who needs to move the planets this time!’

‘Wait, this time? You mean, this has happened before?’ 

‘Yes, don’t you remember? 2009, Earth and 26 other planets, and then I dragged you lot back.’ 

‘I thought that was grandma’s prank…She told me that the whole Earth was somewhat teleported, but when I woke up before everything was perfectly fine! Don’t tell me I missed stuff like that!’ 

‘Yeah, you did.’

***

'Ah, one of these late human colonies! Love 'em!' the Doctor exclaimed as she climbed up on the verge of the hill the TARDIS landed on.

The landscape was magnificent: turquoise rivers were cradled between terracotta mountains. Some of them had craters filled with pretty much the same turquoise water and some were home for breathtaking deep blue trees and tiny round houses made of shiny metal and glass. The air smelled...well, like any other alien air, but this time with a hint of apples. It was a truly wonderful sight that made the Fam gazing mesmerized as if they were trying to photocopy every tiny bit of it inside of their retinas.

'If that's the future of the human race, then I'm totally okay with all those crazy Elon Musk's projects", Graham replied calmly, never looking away.

Actually, the first one to return to reality was Yasmin. She turned to the Doctor, confusedly asking:

'Wait, what do you mean by "late"? Is there some point in time at which the colonies will be replaced by something else?' 

'Nah, humans will be replaced. I mean, you people do a brilliant job, blending in. Ask someone from the New New New New New Earth — they barely remember anyone originally human with a humany look!' 

After that any questions evaporated — no one wanted to know how exactly their great-great-milliontimes-great-grandchildren will look like. Even if it's only a matter of a third arm or fluffy neck! 

That was a perfect moment of peace — not like in any other day outside the TARDIS and far from 21st century Sheffield. And then there was an explosion. 

‘Big one’, Yaz admitted as she turned her sight to the Doctor, who was pacing towards the TARDIS, ‘Wait, are we seriously going to leave?’ 

The Doctor’s head popped outside the TARDIS door. 

‘Of course, not. We never leave – we park nearer. Come, let’s see what’s wrong!’ 

They parked a few blocks away from what seemed like a small metal sphere with thin lines of glass that probably were meant to be windows. A thick black smoke behind the sphere was going up to the atmosphere, producing the very familiar to everyone in every galaxy smell of burnt plastic. 

And they ran to it. The Doctor, because she believed that every trouble with explosions is her business. Yaz, because of her police officer instinct (and a tiny thought of following the Doctor wherever she was headed to). Ryan, because, an explosion on the distant planet, seriously? He’s got to see more! And Graham, because…Well, because he chose to accept whatever this weird life brings him in – even the running activity he didn't fancy much. 

Strangely, there were no other people. The street and the front yard were quiet and peaceful as if there was totally nothing to see. 

They paced warily across the front yard, ready to deal with whatever comes next: the flame, panicked people or some kind of monster, but there still was…nothing. How boring. 

‘You stay there, take a look around and call me if you notice anything out of ordinary. Okay?’ the Doctor considered this place rather dangerous and suspicious than calm, which was pretty opposite to what her friends thought of it. 

‘What, why? There’s nothing unusual here, just some kind of futuristic house and a cloud of smoke behind it. Maybe someone was careless with fireworks or something. The place doesn’t seem like there was a really big explosion!’, Ryan exclaimed, doubting every word he’d just said. There was something wrong, heavy in the air, but no one could define what exactly. 

‘You know, I have nothing against staying here. I’m pretty good at reacting to weird stuff, so I’ll let you know immediately if there’s something wrong.’ 

That was pretty much Graham's style. He’s obviously not the running person, but his observance skill was good compensation. The only one who didn’t say a word and blindly followed the Doctor was Yaz. Because staying was too boring for her and investigations were just what she needed. 

‘Ah, Yasmin Khan, always so curious aren’t you?’ 

‘Couldn’t help but follow, sorry’ 

‘Nothing to be sorry about. Come on, I see a basement hatch or sort of. I bet there’s something interesting!’ 

But it wasn’t a hatch the Doctor was really intrigued about. It was a smell. 

‘Wait! Do you smell it too?’ she asked Yaz, her nostrils inflating childishly. 

‘No, why?’ 

‘Exactly! Remember the smell on the street – the horrific smell of burned plastic. Here – nothing, but the smoke is present.’ 

The Doctor neared the hatch. A bit of smoke was coming out there, too. 

‘That’s weird. I like it!’ 

And with that, she just opened the hatch and jumped down. 

‘Doctor! _Wait!_ ’ sounded distant when she landed on the floor. It surprisingly wasn’t too high to jump, but she noticed a ladder on the wall and rolled her eyes.’ 

She pointed her sonic screwdriver in the air, hoping to turn some lights on. For a few seconds, there was no light but an orange tip of sonic, but then the room (it was a room and not the corridor the Doctor hoped for) was lit up with blue light. 

First, she heard muted sob, then she saw the source: it was a tall middle-aged man wearing a helmet and white working robe. He turned around from the table with a big mess on it and shouted remarkably loud with his hoarse and a bit cracked voice:

‘What the hell?! Who the hell are _you_?!’ 

‘Hello, I’m the Doctor. Friendly neighbor, you might say. You need help?’ 

‘Get out of here! Now! The whole place might blow up!’ he yelled in panic. 

‘Get out with me then, will ya? And then we’ll have some biscuits and you’ll tell me what’s going on.’

‘He won’t, I’m afraid’. The third voice in the room appeared out of nowhere. It sounded feminine and a little bit metallic.

‘Nancy, shut up! You weren’t even supposed to be activated now!’ 

And then the Doctor saw a hologram stabilizing. It was a young woman in the same working robe the man near her was wearing. Her face was calm and peaceful, and her hair was even more 3D than her other hologram parts were. It was long, somewhat light and a bit curled at the ends. 

‘Hello, Nancy! What’s the name of your shy friend?’ 

‘It’s Steven. And Nancy's _barely_ a friend.’ 

And that’s when the lights went off, leaving Nancy the only thing that was producing a tiny bit of light in the room. The Doctor stepped back carefully and softly said to Steven wherever he was in the room now: 

‘We better get outside and have a talk. Go.’ 

And when they climbed up to the surface, no one noticed the odd sounds down the basement. Something like…as if the plastic was cracking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who exactly is Steven, why he keeps this strange hologram woman in his basement and what's so wrong with this place? Find out in the next chapter as the Doctor realizes what danger her friends are going to face (spoiler: this will refresh her old memory of rescuing someone special in the past).


End file.
